


Nowhere Dream

by RainWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Gen, Minor Character Death, No idea of what ships might show, be kind, how to tag?, temporary death everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainWriter/pseuds/RainWriter
Summary: Paladins get caught in a unfavorable situation, Can lance save them with the help of his new friend?  //cant summary help





	1. Planet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and tbh i'm more of an artist then a fanfic writer, but i wanted to give this a chance. To put my story I have in my head out there and stuff. If you like my story be sure to comment and stuff. Btw this story will have roughly 7 chapters. Hope you join in for this ride.

“Princess we have got a transmission from a nearby planet.”

“Coran, send it through”, said Allura as she walked into the room. The other paladins followed behind her.

“Bzzt Is an-one out ther- zzt… Ple-z- se-d..h-lp….” the communication went silent.

Coran sighed, “ I'm sorry princess, we seem to have lost connection.” Allura went silent as she thought what to do.

“It's alright, Coran..” Allura turned towards the others, “Paladins we can't ignore this, get ready and meet up in the bridge for a battle plan!” Allura shouted. All the paladins dashed off to prepare for the upcoming landing.

Lance couldn’t shake off this bad feeling he had. When he finished putting on his armor, he left his room to meet up with everyone. Suddenly the ship started shaking, “Woah, what's with all this shaking??” Lance exclaimed. He could hear the Hunk nearby screaming out of shock as well. 

“Hold on everyone!” Lance could hear Coran’s voice echo across the ship, “ We seem to have hit a gravitational field, its dragging us in, and we can’t get free! Hold on tight everyone!”

Lance fell onto the floor as he tried to grab onto anything to stop him from being hit around like a ragdoll. Everything felt like it went into slow motion as he felt the ship fall, falling until he could feel the ship collide with something. “Ow, that was fun..”, Lance said as he stood up to check if he was in one piece. 

“Is everyone alright?!” Lance could hear Shiro yell. 

“I’m fine here!” Lance yelled to reply back.

“Paladins, please gather to the bridge!” Allura’s voice again echoed across the halls. Lance made his way there, and he could still feel like something bad was going to happen.

By the time Lance arrived at the bridge, Allura and the rest of the paladins had already arrived. Allura looked at Lance, “so nice of you to join us Lance.”

“Hey you can’t rush art, princess”, Lance smiled and walked next to Hunk. Hunk greeted Lance and looked back towards the Princess.

“Ok paladins, I’m not sure what planet we landed on, but to put it simply, we can not get free.” Lance could see everyone getting a little tense.

“Uh, what do you mean by that?” Asked Hunk. “Couldn’t we just blast ourselves free or something? Allura shook her head.

“Sadly we can't, right now, there is some kind of plant that has wrapped itself around our whole ship. Even if we can burn it all off, I am not sure what effects it might have against the planet and it’s civilization.” Allura said, “Good news is that Coran found the emergency beacon to be on this planet.” Shiro walked next to Allura.

“That being said, our mission here is to first find where the distress signal is coming from and then deal with the plants on the ship when we get enough information about them. Any objections?” Shiro looked at the rest of the group. “Then let's do this!” Shiro said with a smile.

“Yeah”, Lance said with the others in unison. Now that they had everything planned out, maybe his bad feeling was just him being anxious again.

\------  
An hour later..

“Pidge are we any where near the signal?” Lance said with a groan. Pidge rolled her eyes.

“Lance, I’ll tell you when we get there, so don’t keep asking me every minute.” Pidge said irritated. Lance looked around uneasy.

“Is it me or is the weird alien trees coming closer?” Lance said as he eyed the trees around them. Keith looked at him angrily.

“Lance just cause your bored, doesn’t mean you have to keep talki-” , Keith couldn’t finish his sentence as he was pulled into the forest away from everyone. 

“KEITH!” Lance shouted as he heard Pidge did a small cry as she was pulled as well. Lance looked around, this forest or whatever it was, was separating them. I could hear Shiro fighting against the vines but with his arms tied up he couldn’t do much. On his side Lance could hear Hunk screaming something. Before Lance could make sense of it, he could feel something wrapped around his waist, and with last look at Hunk and Shiro. Lance got pulled into the woods behind him. Lance screamed and try to struggle but, it proved useless. He could feel small twigs and leaves break under him and thin branches being broken from hitting his helmet. Lance blacked out.


	2. Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its long, wtf. read and review but mostly plz enjoy :3

…  
Lance could hear the sea. The sound of waves crashing into the shore. He could feel the sun’s heat beam down onto him and feel the heat of the warm sand below him. He opened his eyes, “Where am I?” Lance took a look around, he could see his family setting up a picnic and in front of him, he saw the ocean. 

“Lance!” He could hear his mother call from a distance. “Lunch will be set up soon!” 

“Okay” ,said Lance. Everything felt so peaceful, he knew he was forgetting something but right now, it didn’t seem like he was forgetting anything too important anyway. “Time to take a swim” , Lance said to himself. He stood up and made his way to the water. He swam into the deep end till he couldn’t feel the ground anymore. Lance missed how the ocean felt. But why did he missed the ocean? He never left here so w- Lance couldn’t finish the thought. He felt something grabbed his leg and he was pulled into the cold depths of the ocean. Lance tried to grab anything to stop his descent into the cold waters but there was nothing but ocean. He tried to kick his leg free in the last attempt to get free but nothing worked. The hand that held his leg held on tight. Lance couldn’t hold his breath anymore, he had to breathe, even if there was no air around him. The moment he opened his mouth, water rushed in, down into his throat and he could feel it filling up his lungs.. He screamed, but the water drowned it out. Lance’s vision faded into black…

Lance opened his eyes and screamed. He was alive but where is he? His body hurt but he could move a bit. Lance got up and closed his eyes, “Was that all just a dream?” He could feel sweat move down his face. Lance took a moment to gather himself, “I remember, I came to this planet with the others because of a distress signal, then I got grabbed by something…” Lance noticed something beside him, It was a creature. “Ahhh! What the Quiznak??” Lance screamed as he tried to get away from it as fast as he could.

“Wha!” The creature yelled in surprise. “Don’t scare me like that”, The creature said angrily. Lance took a good look at the plant like creature, it had something that resembles hair but it seemed like wood, the “hair” seemed tied? The creature’s skin was green and where the arms would be for a normal human instead was plant like tentacles? “Wow, you're the first one who never tried kill me or run away from me the moment you woke up.” The creature smiled at Lance, Lance just stared dumbfounded.

“So, uh who are you”, said Lance.

“I dunno”, the creature said as he moved towards Lance. “Your name is Lance right?”

“What the, how did you know?” Lance said suspiciously. The creature smiled

“Because that what they called you in your dreams.” The creature stood in front of Lance and held one of his tentacle arm out.  
“My dream??” Lance couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “But how? I didn’t even see you in my dream.. How could you even..”

The creature stared, “But you did, i'm the one you saw at the ocean and the how, well that's cause I can, like ever since I was born.”

“The ocean?” Lance said as he tried to think back to his nightmare. He remembered a figure grabbing his ankle, dragging him deep in the water. “That was you! You're the one who killed me!!” Lance said as he pointed his finger at the creature. The creature laughed.

“I had to, but because of that I could talk with you like this”, the creature said. “Now then can I ask you, where did you come from? How is it like?”

“Where I came from?” Lance said, “I came from earth with my friends… My friends!! Wait, what happened to my friends!!”

“Your friends? You came with others?” The creature said quietly, “Oh, maybe they are at the ship that you guys came in”, the creature said with a strained smile.

“Your right, if something did happen, we should try see if we can regroup with the others at the ship.” Lance stood up and started walking, he stopped. “You coming?” Lance said looking at the creature.

“Can I? The creature said happily. As they started walking, the creature asked, “Does this make us friends, then?” Lance looked over to him.

“Of course it does, though I have no idea how to feel from you killing me in my dream and stuff. But right now I think your a cool guy.” Lance said with a smile. “Though I can’t just keep you nameless..” 

“I know, why don’t you give me a name then?” The creature said as he smiled at Lance. Lance looked surprise.

“Me? You sure?” Lance said.

“Yeah” The creature said, “Give me a simple name from your home language.”

“Simple, huh. How about the name Verde or something? Lance said.

“Verdo?” The creature said curiously. Lance looked like he was going to say something. “I like it! Verdo that’s my name!” Verdo said with a smile. “Lance thank you”, Verdo smiled, you're my first ever friend. Lance grinned.

“Hey don’t mention it, Verdo. When you meet the others, bet they want to be your friend too!” Lance said happily. “Well probably everyone but Keith, he’s a killjoy.” Verdo laughed and he and Lance began to make their way back to where the castle of lions was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> curious at what he looks like? http://voltic-mayhem.tumblr.com/post/153423885440/here-is-my-voltron-oc-verdo-lance-gave-him-that


End file.
